Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is another Disney and more/Little Mermaid crossover film which is planned to be made by PierrickCanalFamille. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with life under the sea and curious about the human world. With her best fish friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull and Little Toot, who offers very inaccurate and comical knowledge of human culture. On this particular day, Ariel meets Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper who have been sailing around the ocean for quite some time and decides to stay with her for awhile. Honest John and Gideon comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Ursula and Mrs Toad, a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. Ursula and Mrs Toad tells Honest John and Gideon it must be paid in four days, or else. Ursula and Mrs Toad' dobermans, Flotsam and Jetsam, attack Pinocchio but he is defended by Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper. Immediately thereafter, a depressed Fagin returns to the barge, lamenting that he only has four days to find the money. After the Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, cheer him up, he is introduced to Pinocchio, and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. Ignoring the warnings of her father (King Triton) and court musician (Sebastian the Crab) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden, Ariel still longs to be part of the human world; to this end she has filled a secret grotto with all the human artifacts she has found ("Part of Your World"). While Sebastian, who was assigned to watch over Ariel and be sure she does not visit the surface again, tries to convince her that its better to live under the sea than in the human world ("Under the Sea"). One night, Ariel, Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, and Flounder travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric, with whom Ariel falls in love. A sudden storm hits, during which everyone manages to escape in a lifeboat except for Eric who goes and rescues his dog Max, who was still traped on the ship. He saves Max but almost drowns until he is saved by Ariel, who drags him to the beach. She sings to him, but when he stirs awake he sees avision. She dives underwater when Max comes to Eric, Eric has a vague impression that he was rescued by a girl with a beautiful voice; he vows to find her, and Ariel vows to find a way to join Eric ("Part of Your World (Reprise)"). In the meantime, Sebastian, Flounder, and Pooh and the gang vow to keep this a secret so no one will know what happened. Triton and his daughers notice a change in Ariel, who is openly lovesick. Triton questions Sebastian about Ariel's behavior, during which Sebastian accidently reveals the incident with Eric (also revealing Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper). Triton furiously confronts Ariel and in her grotto, using his trident to destroy her collection of human treasures to their horror. After Triton leaves, a pair of eels, Honest John and Gideon, convince a depressed Ariel that she must visit Honest John and Gideon, who can supposedly make all her dreams come true. Suspicious about their plans, Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, along with Sebastian & Flounder, follow them to find out what their up to. By the time they get there, Ariel and Honest John and Gideon have already made a deal. Honest John and Gideon will give Ariel a potion that will transform her into a human for three days ("No More Mr. Nice Guy"). Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid on the third day and become sole property of Honest John and Gideon. As payment for legs, which Honest John and Gideon magically traps in Ariel's tail is transformed into legs and Sebastian, Flounder, and Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper drag her to the surface. Eric and Max find Ariel on the beach. He initially suspects that she is the one who saved his life, but when he learns that she cannot speak, he discards that notion-to both the frustration of Ariel and Max (who knows the truth). He helps her to the palace, where the servants think she is a survivor of a shipwreck. Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper are tasked with keeping an eye on Ariel as she spends time with Eric. At the end of the second day, they almost kiss ("Kiss the Girl") but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Meanwhile, Honest John and Gideon tells Ursula and Mrs Toad of his plan, who says he is proud of him for "starting to think big". Later, Ariel meets up with Honest John and Gideon, who is surprised that the "very rich pet owner" is only a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing her distraught over losing Flounder, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Just then, Ursula and Mrs Toad comes out of the shadows and kidnap Ariel, leaving her Flounder were so Honest John and Gideon believe she stole them. Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper to rescue Ariel from Ursula and Mrs Toad ("On the Road" and "Poor Unfortunate Souls"), but are confronted by Ursula, Mrs Toad, Flotsam and Jetsam after they free her. Honest John and Gideon saves them with his scooter and Ursula and Mrs Toad uses her new power to gloat, forming a whirlpool that disturbs several shipwrecks. Ariel is pushed onto the hood of Ursula and Mrs Toad, where she holds onto the hood ornament, and Pinocchio and Caillou attempt a rescue. Flotsam and Jetsam fall off the car in the struggle and land on the subway's third rail, which electrocutes them. Olaf takes control of Honest John and Gideon's scooter as Honest John and Gideon manages to retrieve Ariel, and Olaf drives it up the side of the Ursula and Mrs Toad, Eric turns the wheel hard to port, in effect ramming the ship's splintered bowsprit through Ursula and Mrs Toad abdomen. With Ursula and Mrs Toad gone, her power breaks and the polyps in Ursula's garden (including Triton) turn back into the old merpeople. Later, after seeing that Ariel really loves Eric and that Eric also saved him in the process, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human using his trident. She runs into Eric's arms, and the two finally kiss. Ariel marries Eric in a wedding where both humans and merpeople (with Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Little Toot, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper happily watching) attend. Trivia *This film marks the first debut of Little Toot *Ursula and Mrs Toad as a surprise on Pinocchio and Caillou when the battle begun. Audio Used From: *Oliver & Company (1988) *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) Clips used from flims/shows: *Pinocchio (1940) *An Adventure in Color (1961) *The Hunting Insect (1961) *Inside Donald Duck (1961) *Kids is Kids (1961) *Carnival Time (1962) *Von Drake in Span (1962) *Man is His Own Worst Enemy/Ducking Disaster with Donald and His Friends (1962/1970/1976) *A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) *Three Tall Tales (1963) *A Square Peg in a Round Hole/Goofing Around with Donald Duck (1963) *Fly with Von Drake (1963) *In Shape with Von Drake (1964) *Mediterranean Cruise (1964) *A Rag, a Bone and a Box of Junk (1964) *Music for Everybody (1966) *A Salute to Alaska (1967) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Roger Rabbit Cartoon (1989, 1990 and 1993) *Song of the South (1946) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Cinderella (1950) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Caillou (1997) *Melody Time (1948) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947/1963) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Frozen (2013) *Fantasia/2000 (1999) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Pinocchio's and Caillou's adventures Series Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs